


Let Me Know

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Confessions, Crossdressing, Fluff, Getting Together, KageSuga Week 2014, M/M, Mermaids, Pining, mermaid au, minor HinaYachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: All the ways Sugawara and Kageyama have found themselves together.





	1. Day 1: Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lowkey naming all of these pairing weeks after BTS songs. Just dumping some old pairings weeks for easier collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama falls in love with Sugawara through the seasons as he grows up. Flowershop AU.

**Summer**

Kageyama doesn’t quite understand what’s going on, but he knows his mother isn’t well. His father’s face is tense and tired all the time, and he takes to leaning over the kitchen sink and staring blankly as he washes the dishes. His mother stays in bed, mostly, sleeping on and off and trying to smile underneath the weight of her exhaustion when Kageyama wanders into her room to try and rouse her in hopes of seeing him set a bit in the garden. Kageyama knows his mother loves flowers even if his father jokes that the only ones he brings home are actually weeds. His mother has more books on flowers and plants than anything else. He saves up his allowance for two weeks before he thinks it’ll be enough to buy a small bouquet. He’s 10, and really not supposed to be wandering too far from home without his folks. But his father is sleeping in the armchair of his parents’ bedroom, as his mother sleeps too in the bed. Kageyama slips out.

The Crow’s Nest Flower Shop’s doors are wide open, with rows of flowers on stands standing bright and at attention outside of it. It’s like they’re forming a pathway. Some of the potted plants grow way over Kageyama’s head, curving and shading him from the fluorescent lights overhead. Kageyama bumps into someone, feels the money in his pockets jostle.

“Sorry,” Kageyama says quietly, stepping back quickly.

The boy, who can’t be more than two years his senior smiles at him until the mole at the corner of his eyes crinkle. His hair is soft-looking and gray, with gentle eyes that make Kageyama remember his mother, and a bright orange apron with the shop’s name printed across.

“It’s all right,” He says. “Are you lost?”

Kageyama shakes his head and holds out the money towards the boy, expectantly. He furrows his brows as he quickly glances around, suddenly a little too overwhelmed by all the names, and wondering what the hell a carnation even is. Briefly he hopes it’s not anything too huge he can’t carry.

“I want a bouquet for my mom,” Kageyama says. “Can you help me?

The boy takes Kageyama’s money, counting it silently under his breath as he moves towards the side of the store. His expression changes for a moment before he begins smiling again. He takes Kageyama by his hand and takes him around the shop until Kageyama finally points at ones he thinks his mother will like. They’re a soft pink, bright and sweet smelling and Kageyama thinks they’ll brighten up his mother’s dark bedroom. Kageyama tugs on the boy’s hand and points, as the boy laughs. The boy smiles secretly as he reaches up on his toes to gently gather some of them together. He leaves Kageyama standing by the flowers as he heads to the back. Kageyama looks at the hand the boy held, can still feel the curl of his fingers around his, and the warmth of his palm. When he returns a few minutes later, they’re tied together with a white ribbon and wrapped in clear cellophane. His smile makes Kageyama almost forget to take them from him.

“You made a good choice,” The boy says, beaming. “These are called carnations. I think they’ll mean a lot to your mom.”

Kageyama takes them and cradles them like he does his volleyball and thanks the boy before rushing out and running home. When he’s sure Kageyama is out of sight, the boy digs into his pockets and deposits a few more bills and change into the cash register with a fond smile.

-

**Fall**

Kageyama is fourteen. His team has lost, and the contempt he feels rolling off the people he calls teammates makes Kageyama’s stomach roll. He replays the jump the loud shorty did, the scornful looks his teammates gave him, and the sound of the ball hitting the court because no one was there to receive it. Still, his mother came out, despite his father’s urging that she should really stay in bed, _it’s for the best_ , and Kageyama can’t find it in himself to be too upset. She smiles at him as he lays his head in her lap and strokes his hair.

He takes her by the hand and they walk home. He’s only fourteen but he’s already begun to surpass her in height, something she jokes of often. She stops, however, as they pass by The Crow’s Nest Flower Shop. She tugs at Kageyama’s hand and he follows her in. It’s been a long time since he’s set foot back in the shop, too preoccupied with volleyball and perfecting the jump serve admires his upperclassmen for doing. A lot of things have seemingly changed, but the gray-haired boy that held Kageyama’s hand years ago hasn’t. He smiles the same glowing, fond way that makes Kageyama suddenly feel squirmy and awkward as he stands behind his mother. His name tag reads Sugawara.

“Welcome,” Sugawara says. “Looking for anything in particular?”

Kageyama’s mother hummed and smiled as she asked where the lilies were. Kageyama suddenly feels too open when his mother parts from him to stalk about the begonias as she heads to the lilies. Sugawara points at Kageyama’s jersey.

“What position do you play?” Sugawara says.

“Setter,” Kageyama says and tries not to wince as the day quickly replays in his head again.

“Really? I’m the setter on my team, too,” Sugawara says.

They chat easily as his mother passes around the shop and time seems to melt pleasantly. He rests a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as he recounts the match. Through his jacket and his shirt, Kageyama’s shoulder burns. He becomes incredibly aware of how Sugawara’s fingers feel curled against his shoulder, and how his own hands are sweaty at his sides.  Kageyama’s shoulders ease and he feels himself smile as he naturally gravitates towards Sugawara who’s arranging what he says are purple lilacs. Sugawara glances at Kageyama as he strokes the petal of one of them and smiles softly.  In the end, Kageyama’s mother asks for Sugawara’s opinion and he whips up a bouquet of geraniums and nasturtiums. Kageyama’s mother taps him on his arm, a strange look on her face and he gentle takes them to settle against his chest.

“Thank you,” Sugawara says. “Come again.”

-

**Winter**

It’s weird, Kageyama thinks, that Sugawara takes up so much of his thoughts. It’d been a general joke that Kageyama ran on two things: volleyball and food. He’s seventeen and looking up “ _why can’t I stop thinking about this person”_ on the internet. He lies in bed later that night and mulls over the words “falling in love”. Sugawara still works at his family’s flower shop, though it seems a little less. He’s in a local college not too far from home. Kageyama knows the days Sugawara works and it’s not because he deliberately walks by The Crow’s Nest as often as he can in the largest roundabout way on his way to school or the store. He also, definitely does not take to reading his mother’s flowers meaning books, nor does he notice her looking at him knowingly from over the tops of her romance novels.  Hinata teases him about it (earning him a ‘claw’ to the top of his head and a severe shake), but digs his fist into Kageyama’s side with a bright grin and tells him “go for it!”

When he finally works up the courage to go in, Suga is sweeping up dirt from a broken pot. He looks tired but hums a cheerful tune and sweeps the dirt into a bin before he notices Kageyama.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara greets. “How are you? It’s your last year of high school right? How is your team?”

Kageyama answers each question as politely as he can as he tries to simultaneously look over Sugawara in his entirety. Kageyama has grown taller than him, and yet sometimes he still feels too small and young before him. Kageyama clears his throat, the words “would you like to go out some time” bubbling in his throat.  And yet –

“My mom’s birthday is tomorrow,” Kageyama says instead. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Sugawara eyes some snowdrops as he pauses. The sudden silence makes Kageyama’s stomach go queasy and he wonders what’s wrong.

“Is your mom feeling any better these days, Kageyama?” Sugawara says.

“She’s better. But dad and I worry about how the cold weather may affect her. She stays home mostly,” Kageyama says.

Sugawara nods and clumps the snowdrops in with the white hyacinths.  He ties it up with a bright red bow. Kageyama hesitates a moment as he watches Sugawara examining the bouquet critically.

“Actually, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama says. “Do you have any purple lilacs and, uh, gardenias?”

Sugawara looks at him, confused and a little caught off guard. Kageyama forces himself to hold Sugawara’s gaze as he ruffles the back of his gray hair with a gentle smile. Kageyama sucks in his lower lip beneath his teeth as Sugawara takes a quick check of the flowers.

“I believe we do. Have someone in mind?” Sugawara says.

“Something like that…”

Kageyama makes an order for Christmas day for a bouquet of gardenias and purple lilacs. He gets Sugawara’s home address from his mother (who’s gotten rather close to Sugawara’s mother who likes to send over packages of cakes) with a flushed face and ‘adorable pout’. He stands tense and fidgety on Sugawara’s doorstep, heart in his ears when he opens the door. He shoves the bouquet as gently as he can in Sugawara’s arms and high tails it back home.

-

**Spring**

Graduation comes in a blur of pictures and tears. Most of the tears come from Hinata and Yachi as they hug each other, hug him, and force Tsukishima who’s getting pushed over by Yamaguchi into a group hug. They crowd around Yachi’s phone for a picture together. Yamaguchi lingers around Yachi as Tsukishima gives Kageyama an almost affection back-handed compliment that makes Kageyama begrudgingly smile. He agrees to go out eating with them later that night and heads home the long way. He had long since ushered his parents back home ahead of him in favor of a quiet walk back. He passes by The Crow’s Nest and knows that today isn’t Sugawara’s shift.

Since Winter he hasn’t actually seen Sugawara. His family eats dinner with Sugawara’s twice over Winter as his mother recovers from a particularly bad bout of the flu. Sugawara is no less kind or warm to him, but something feels like it’s shifted. There’s a distance, even greater than before when Kageyama was brooding over his feelings and coming to terms with them. He looks at him, memorizes the lines of his face, the color of his eyes, and the exact size and shape of the mole by his eyes. More often than not he dreams of that kissing that mole and feeling Sugawara’s laugh and warm breath against his skin. He aches.

When he finally reaches home, Sugawara is waiting on his doorstep. He catches sight of Kageyama’s diploma, and instantly congratulates him. He’s hiding something behind his back and twists to keep it hidden as Kageyama tries to take a peek.

“Close your eyes, okay?” Sugawara says. “Then hold out your arms.”

Kageyama gives him a confused look but does what he’s told. The seconds tick by as he hears Sugawara shuffling forward, feels his presence and his heart racing. Whatever Sugawara had rustles, crinkling like paper, and then it settles into Kageyama’s arms, nearly weightless.

“You can open your eyes now,” Sugawara says.

It’s a bouquet, a simple one made of bright yellow flowers wrapped in bright orange cellophane. Kageyama holds it against his chest and glances down at Sugawara who steps a little further into his bubble. Sugawara’s cheeks are lightly flushed as he takes one of the flowers from the bouquet and slipping it behind one of Kageyama’s ears.

“These are rush daffodils,” Sugawara says. “They, uh, mean – “

“I return your affections,” Kageyama finishes.

His smile comes unbidden and full as Sugawara looks up briefly at him in surprise. Kageyama touches the flower at his ear and then slips one behind Sugawara’s too. He steps a little closer and bends down, careful not to crush the flowers as he brushes his lips against Sugawara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it says “Kageyama falls in love with Suga”, but really it’s kind of them both falling in love with each other.
> 
> I had to do quite a bit of digging on flowery-meanings. There were a lot I wanted to use, but I tried narrowing them down for the fic. Carnations, particularly pink carnations, are symbolic of motherly love. Daisies mean innocent, loyal love, purity, faith and cheer. Nasturtium mean Conquest, Patriotism, Victory in Battle. Purple lilacs mean first emotions of love. Geraniums are gentility and determination. White hyacinths mean I admire you. Snowdrops mean hope and consolation. Gardenias mean secret love and good luck. Jonquils/Rush Daffodils mean I return your affections. 
> 
> Based a lot on this super great picture ( x ). Don’t look at me, I suck at titling/naming things. Also, I think Kageyama would be a total mama’s boy in canon. A big, dorky mama’s boy who really admires his mother. Kageyama’s born Dec 22, so by the time he graduates he should be 18?
> 
> Kageyama’s OOC I’m sorry. So if you would please, hit up my inbox for comments, critiques and suggestions on improvements. Or headcanons, tell me your headcanons too.
> 
> oriinal here--> http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98118380943/kagesuga-week-day-1-seasons


	2. Day 2: Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all happened when Suga decided he needed a cup of coffee. Maid Cafe AU

It all happened when Suga decided he needed a cup of coffee. The air was still chilly as winter began to fade into spring, and sometimes even a light sweater wouldn’t cut it. His last class wouldn’t be until the late afternoon and he still had studying to do when he finally headed home to the little apartment he resided in with Daichi and Asahi. The closest café to their apartment, as it turned out, was a maid café. The three of them had often joked about going in for the fun of it, but never actually did. Maid café or not, Suga really just wanted some coffee.  Suga figured he’d sit down for a while, enjoy his coffee and a chance to not be cooped up in either his room or the library on campus and then head home for a quick nap and review. He’d been planning it out step by step until one of the employees came to his side and he paused to look up at her.

“W-What would you like to order today,” a pause, “Master.”

Only it wasn’t a her. It was Kageyama.

“K-Kageyama?” Suga stuttered.

 

Kageyama’s face suddenly grew grave, and his mouth thinned out into a straight line as he forced himself to keep his eyes trained on Suga’s face. Kageyama, Suga had to admit, looked pretty good in a maid’s outfit. The black dress fell just below his knees and what looked like white stocking underneath, with a fluffy apron and high buttoned collar. The sleeves poofed out,  and Suga was slightly embarrassed to say he appreciated how it looked surrounding the bicep of Kageyama’s upper arm. Kageyama shifted on his feet, and pressed the silver tray before him as what looked like a blush worked its way up his neck.   _‘Oh no,’_ Suga thought, _‘He’s really cute.’_

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama said. “Don’t stare. It…”

“Ah! Sorry. It’s embarrassing you. Sorry! Erm, uh,” Suga said. “Can I just have a coffee?”

“Right away,” Kageyama said. He mumbled out the _Master_ before slipping away to the kitchen. When Kageyama returned, he gently set the cup down on a saucer and lingered for a moment. Suga looked back up at him, willing himself to not stare at Kageyama’s lip between his teeth.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama began. “Can you not mention this to anyone?”

“Of course, Kageyama,” Suga said. “I promise.”

-

It should have ended there. Suga should have stopped going to the café so Kageyama didn’t always have to seem so slightly on edge and even more embarrassed than he already was on the job when Suga showed up. Kageyama’s eyes almost bulged when Suga showed up the following week. Suzuki and Kaori, two of his co-workers, poked him in the sides when he remained planted to his spot a little ways away. He approached Suga in robotic steps and mumbled out a garbled greeting that made Kaori chop him in the sides for. _Do it right, Kageyama!_

One visit per week soon became two. Suga rationalized that he had simply wanted to check in on Kageyama, to make sure he was okay. He was still his senior, and they attended the same university. As far as it seemed, too, no one but Suga was aware of Kageyama’s part-time job. Secretly Suga enjoyed that fact that only he even knew that Kageyama worked in a maid café, and looked so good in a dress.

“Hold on, Kageyama,” Suga said. “Turn around a moment.”

Kageyama did, looking over his shoulder curiously as Suga swiveled in his chair. He gathered up the loose bits of string of Kageyama’s apron, untied them and then firmly retied them into a perfect bow. Kageyama inhaled quietly.

“There!”

“Thank you, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama mumbled. “Did you only want the coffee? You should eat something, too…”

“I wouldn’t mind some lemon cake,” Suga said. “But, Kageyama, don’t you feel weird being the only boy in a dress here?”

Kageyama looked at him, briefly confused. “I don’t mind wearing a dress,” he said. “It’s actually really nice. Being felt up is another story.”

Suga nearly choked on his coffee.

-

Two visits became three. Then three became Suga showing up all week. He frowned to himself when he saw how some of the customers looked at Kageyama. Truthfully, Kageyama wasn’t a bad looking kid. His frowning had a way of making people do a double take, and made him seem more intimidating that he actually was. Underneath, though, he was genuine and hard-working.  

“Doesn’t Captain and Asahi-san ever wonder where you are, Sugawara-san?” Kageyama asked.

“Mm, not really. They’ve had back to back assignments lately, so they haven’t really noticed. And besides, I only come between classes,” Suga said. “Why, is it bothering you too much? I’ll stop coming –“

“No! That’s…I’m happy to be able to see you,” Kageyama said. “Hinata goes to a different university, and I’m…not good at making friends.”

He seemed to get along pretty well with Kaori and Suzuki, Suga thought. But they were similar enough to Tanaka and Hinata for him to be seemingly comfortable with them. Suga smiled to himself and cradled the coffee cup between his hands.

“I’m glad you don’t feel uncomfortable around me. Truthfully, I think you look really lovely in a dress, Kageyama.”

“I – Thanks.”

-

By the fourth week, Suga took to walking Kageyama home when he got out of work. The maid’s outfit was shoved into his backpack, and, according to Suzuki, Kageyama alway came to work with it wrinkled, much to her frustration. Kageyama didn’t really see what the big deal was. Suga couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s the only job I could find,” Kageyama explained. “Everyone else wasn’t hiring. When they accepted me, I thought I’d just do like cleaning or something.”

Suga chuckled, trying to picture the face Kageyama must have made when the reality had dawned on him and they had outfitted him with a costume of his own. Kaori had said that Kageyama had fumbled a lot during his first week, and nearly walked out with the dress on backwards.

“You probably haven’t eaten properly in a while,” Suga said. “Let me take you out for dinner.”

Kageyama, food-aficionado, readily agreed.

-

It escalated, Suga thought, when on the way back to Kageyama’s dorm, Kageyama had let it slip that he had bought some dresses the other day when Yachi and he went out for the day. Suga had let it slip that he’d be interested in seeing Kageyama in them.  A silence stretched between them as they stared at each other in the middle of the courtyard, but neither made a move to leave or say anything.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama began, uncertain.

Suga took hold of Kageyama’s hand and tugged him closer. Kageyama had grown in the time he’d been away at University, stood much taller than even when he did in high school when he towered over Suga, but still so easy to calm when gently touched on his forearm. Suga tangled his hands in Kageyama’s jacket and encouraged him to bend his head down.

“Next time you want to go shopping for dresses,” Suga said. “I hope you invite me along, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time with this, because I wanted Kageyama to be the one in a dress or something, and it started out with Noya & Tanaka trying to raise money by getting all the Karasuno boys to be in maids’ outfits and the Karasuno girls team as butlers.
> 
> Then it evolved into Kageyama working at a maid café because it was the only job he could find. But lbr, Kageyama in a seifuku would be mega cute. 
> 
> My inbox is open to any comments, critiques and headcanons. If you’re having a hard time picturing Kageyama in a seifuku, just think of Nozaki in a seifuku, that’s close enough haha. I also think he and Yachi would be and are pretty good friends. She’d help him pick out really cute dresses. 
> 
> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98248854963/kagesuga-week-day-2-crossdressing


	3. Day 3: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know how to dance, Suga-san.”

Yachi and Hinata have a wedding in the Spring. It’s a simple wedding, surrounded with both of their families, the Karasuno boys’ volleyball team of their high school days, and some of the members of Nekoma, DateKou, and Fukurodani. Yachi and Hinata have both barely grown any taller since freshman year and Tanaka jokes that they can probably stand on their wedding cake together. Hinata vibrates with nervousness next to Kageyama at the altar, as Tsukishima rolls his eyes next to Kiyoko as they trail ahead on the walkway to take their places at Yachi’s side of the altar as her bridesmaids. Kageyama places his hand on Hinata’s shoulder and is surprised to feel his hand beginning to tremble along with him. Hinata’s sister, Natsu, spreads the flowers along the aisle like she’s leaving a trail of crumbs in the forest. Yachi’s mother is the one to walk her down the aisle, eyes still firm and hard on Hinata as Yachi takes hold of Hinata’s hands and they smile like excited, blushing children at each other.  

 

It’s a nice wedding, Kageyama thinks. Yachi is beautiful in her white gown, dressed like a princess with a tiny crown and veil.  Hinata looks slightly dwarfed in his suit, having been shaking since the beginning of the week of the wedding right up until Yachi took his hands. Kageyama noted how Hinata had stopped trembling the moment Yachi’s fingers pressed against his. Their vows are stuttered and strange, full of whatever weird sound effects Hinata makes to accentuate his excitement for being with Yachi and rounded off with whatever weird tragic fantasies Yachi says she’ll conquer because Hinata matters that much to her. Hinata makes Kageyama stand in front of the two of them as they kiss, and then the both of them pull Kiyoko and Tsukishima in for a group hug with him on the altar.

When the dancing comes around, Kageyama stands off to the side, uncertain. Noya and Tanaka are wrapped are doing their best rendition of the waltz together, as Asahi shyly takes Kiyoko’s hands and lets her lead the dance. Hinata and Yachi twirl and laugh until Tsukishima cuts in with Yamaguchi just to mess with Hinata. Hinata even gets Kenma to try and do a three-way tango with him and Yachi for the fun of it. Though it looks like Kenma is going to be sick from the amount of times they’re making him jostle along, trapped between the two of them.

“Kageyama, aren’t you going to dance?”

Kageyama turns to see Suga setting his glass down and chuckling as Kuroo manages to drag Daichi to the dance floor. Kageyama scuffs his shoes on the wood and looks away in embarrassment. He mumbles something that makes Suga lean in. Kageyama’s nose crinkles, taking in the sweet-smell of Suga’s hair and suit.

“I don’t know how to dance, Suga-san,” Kageyama says.

“I doubt anyone would fault you for not knowing how to dance,” Suga says with a laugh. “Bokuto-san over there is doing the chicken dance. But I can see it bugs you.”

Suga takes Kageyama by the hand and pulls him to the side of the dance floor. He sets Kageyama’s hand on his waist and clasps their other hands together as Suga settles his other hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. When Suga smiles up at him, Kageyama already feels like he’s tripping over his own feet and they haven’t even begun to move yet.

“Ready? Just follow along with me!”

For every step Suga takes, Kageyama follows his lead. He spends a good chunk of the time watching their feet and fumbling to not step on Suga’s toes. He nearly trips a few times, sends them stumbling a bit. But Suga keeps his hand firmly in his and they eventually begin to move in sync. Kageyama even executes, as Suga calls it, “a perfect twirl”. Kuroo and Daichi are swinging in circles past them as Kageyama crouches back into Suga’s body; the sound of Daichi’s yelling echoing in his ears with the music. Suga’s hand tightens around his. The press of their bodies in such close proximity, the heat of Suga’s skin, and the length of his dark, long lashes make Kageyama want to instead go and force himself to three-way tango with Hinata and Yachi. He also never wants Suga to let go. It’s like walking on air, watching Oikawa do a jump serve for the first time, holding a volleyball in the heat of a match, feeling victory, seeing Suga smile –

“It’s not as hard as you thought, huh, Kageyama?” Suga says. “You caught on pretty quickly.”

“I have a good sempai to teach me,” Kageyama mutters and means it.

Suga chuckles again, straightening the collar of Kageyama’s suit and bowtie before looking up at him again. His hands linger along the lapels, hovering just over Kageyama’s heart.

“They’re really cute together, don’t you think?” Suga says, looking at Hinata and Yachi.

The two of them are leaning on each other, faces buried in the crook of the other’s necks and slowly swaying to an otherwise fast-beat tune. He wants that, suddenly. He wants to know if Suga’s cologne compliments the smell of his shampoo, and if Suga is warm all over, if there are moles hidden along his neck to match the one beside his eye.

Shyly, he says, “Can we try that?”

Suga’s caught off guard, it’s obvious by his expression. But its quickly replaced with a warm look that makes Kageyama want to melt and fall until he’s wrapped completely around Suga. Suga’s hand comes around the back of Kageyama’s as he gently pushes Kageyama’s head into the crook of his neck. Suga contents himself with pressing his cheek to Kageyama’s chest. The DJ, in the end, has to go about putting the slow songs on earlier than expected when everyone begins to slow dance to the pop songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kiyoko are Yachi’s bride’s maids and Kageyama is Hinata’s best man. Its KageSuga week and I ended up slipping a good amount of HinaYachi in this one haha, oh well. Tsukishima and Yachi are bffs don’t tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Hit up my inbox for comments and whatnot
> 
> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98283432531/kagesuga-week-day-3-dancing


	4. Day 4: Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love with you.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kageyama said.

Suga was in charge of locking up the gym that evening, having waved off Shimizu, Asahi and Daichi ahead of him since Kageyama had expressed interest in speaking to him alone. This would be the best time as any to have a heart to heart as they walked home together. Kageyama had lingered behind, brooding off to the side as Suga said his goodbyes to Asahi and Shimizu and snickered when Daichi teased Asahi into a wail. Suga had just finished turning the key in the lock when Kageyama had blurted out his feelings.

 

“I, uhm,” Suga said. “I’m not sure what to say Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. His face twisted into a stern one, and Suga knew he was thinking hard about what he wanted to say next. It was all a matter of being patient. Kageyama sometimes had trouble getting his thoughts out properly (and instances where he’d simply mashed words together in his excitement seemed to be pretty often).

“I don’t…get turned on by a lot of things,” Kageyama said. “It doesn’t interest me.”

 _‘But’_ , Suga can hear.

“But,” Kageyama said. “I feel…really strongly about you. I like being with you. “

Kageyama’s face was turning red by the moment. Suga grinned. Kageyama began to stutter over his next few sentences, and he’d begun to grip his bag strap for dear life. When Kageyama ended up biting his tongue, Suga decided it was time to waylay Kageyama’s worries. He took him by the hand and began leading him outside the school grounds.

“We’ll take it slow,” Suga said. “I like being with you, too.”

Kageyama’s hand felt sweaty and calloused against Suga’s palm. But he leaned in against Suga’s shoulder with a wobbly, contented smile that made Suga laugh. Suga swung their arms, reveling in how giddy it seemed to be making Kageyama who squeezed his hand with each forward swing. Kageyama stopped, looking at him as if something was dawning on him.

“Uhm, does this mean we’re dating?” Kageyama said.

“I suppose it does,” Suga said. “ _Boyfriend._ ”

It was worth it to see Kageyama’s face light up as the sun dipped in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98511640868/kagesuga-week-day-4-love-confession


	5. Day 5: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga seemed too far away.

His admiration for Sugawara was beginning to change. That is, it wasn’t diminishing in the least. In fact, it was growing. It was growing too much, Kageyama reasoned. It was beginning to interfere. Graduation for the third years was coming up far too quickly. Whatever mantra of reassurance Kageyama afforded himself that his confession could be done tomorrow, _the next day, there’s still time_ , was quickly being eaten up.

 

Sugawara seemed too far away. He’d been accepted into a good University outside Miyagi. Then he’d really be too far away. A two year gap between them suddenly felt larger than it should have been. Sugawara could go onto University, play for the volleyball team there, fall for someone else, all the while Kageyama was rattling around with his thoughts and feelings and trying not to mess up his toss to Hinata and Tsukishima during practice.

Sugawara called him aside during the break in practice. He placed his hand in the middle of Kageyama’s back, leaning in and looked at him with that caring, soft way of his that made Kageyama’s heart thump too painfully. He asked him, “Is something bothering you? You seem off.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Kageyama blurted.

Sugawara paused, taken aback. He cracked a sad smile, and his hand began to fall away from Kageyama’s back. All Kageyama could think was ‘ _No, no, keep it there, I_ –‘.

“I – We don’t want to leave you guys, either,” Sugawara said.

Kageyama shook his head, face solemn and scowl deep. “No, Suga-san, you don’t understand. _I_ don’t want _you_ to leave.”

A few moments passed by before it finally dawned on Suga.

-

A few days later Suga gave Kageyama an answer. “I’ll wait for you, so don’t give up on me, either”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98541312683/kagesuga-week-day-5-future


	6. Day 6: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga felt the rush of water and then nothing at all. Mermaid AU.

What had started out as a peaceful drift on the water had turned ugly far too quickly. Suga clutched at the sails of his boat, drenched and gasping as the water crashed against him and the wind made him slip on the flooded deck. The boat rocked viciously. Suga could feel his hands, numb and locked up, slipping from the ropes he’d desperately held onto. One vicious hit of water was all it took for Suga to catapult backwards and be swept away from his boat. He fought to get back to the surface. His lungs burned and his feet kicked feebly as the darkness seemed to swallow him up. Suga felt the rush of water and then nothing at all.

 

-

Suga felt sore, tired, cold, and numb; he could go on with the list. His back was bent funny, and whatever he was lying on was digging horribly into his skin. Something pressed harshly against his chest until he felt a rush rising up from his throat and he coughed up what felt like the entire ocean. Suga rolled over, curled up into himself and heaved more. A hesitant hand came to touch the back of his neck, pulling at the collar of his ruined shirt. The hand traveled down his back and then poked at his ankles. When Suga turned, he nearly fell straight back into the water.

“You shouldn’t have been in the water,” an annoyed voice said.

“I – I’m sorry,” Suga said automatically. “There was a storm…”

“Humans aren’t good with that sort of stuff. I don’t understand why your kind ventures out into the water.”

Suga cracked a shy, embarrassed smile. “We’re troublesome like that, I suppose.”

The person, no mermaid, was leaning his upper body across the rock Suga was sprawled on; his dark blue tail splashing behind him what Suga assumed was mild irritation. His dark hair and darker eyes made Suga briefly remember the storm, falling, drowning. Suga wiped his hand on his ruined pants legs and extended it towards the mermaid. Suga could see sharp teeth peeking out when the mermaid gaped at him, and steeled himself not to shrink back. The last thing he needed was to enrage him.

“Uh, I’m Suga,” He said. “Thanks for saving me.”

The mermaid looked taken a back, though and awkwardly shook his hand. Suga supposed they didn’t have gestures like that wherever it was he came from. The mermaid didn’t release his hand as he looked back at Suga.

“I’m Tobio.”

-

“Good morning, Tobio,” Suga said.

He leaned over the side of the boat, careful to not capsize it as he bent to brush his lips against Kageyama’s.  Kageyama met him halfway, rising out of the water, resting against the boat to reach up and kiss Suga. Kageyama sank back into the water, blowing bubbles on the surface as his face seemed to turn a light red. Suga laughed and reached out to stroke his hair gently. Suga briefly imagined what Kageyama would look like with a crown made of seashells in place of flowers, falling across his soft hair. 

“You’re so cute, you know? Don’t be embarrassed,” Suga said.

Kageyama slapped his tail indignantly against the surface, letting water splash Suga as he disappeared under the boat to the other side, huffing softly as Suga did nothing but burst into laughter. Suga listened to the sound of Kageyama swimming, until he breached the surface again before shifting and leaning over on the other side to press his nose to Kageyama’s.

“Are you coming up, Tobio?” Suga said.

Kageyama looked unsure, as he always did before he climbed into Suga’s boat. He’d weighed a lot more than Suga had initially anticipated. Still, the boat held strong whenever Kageyama climbed in.The first time he’d invited Kageyama up the boat had creaked and Kageyama had disappeared back into the water instantly. It’d taken a whole week of holding Kageyama’s hands and convincing him that everything would all right before he tried again. Kageyama had climbed in, fallen on top of Suga, winding him the first time he’d made it in. Suga had wiggled until he had Kageyama settled between his legs and gently pushed his head against his chest and lay breathless and giddy until the sun had begun to set. It’d taken a while but they finally got it right. Suga opened his umbrella and placed a bucket of water behind Kageyama as he crawled up to lay on his side. When Suga lay down beside him, Kageyama curled around him until the tips of his fins flapped at Suga’s back, and the dark scales glinted in the early morning sun. Under the shade of Suga’s umbrella, Suga pressed his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and let the boat drift easily along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was stolen and posted on A03 once before. So, just know that I'm the original author.
> 
> Original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98647654378/kagesuga-week-day-6-au


	7. Day 7: Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Suga was six, he got proposed to by his neighbor’s son, and then he moved away. Childhood sweethearts AU.

Tobio was the little, quiet boy that lived next door to Suga. He was two years younger with big, bright eyes and a polite, but firm voice for someone only four years old. Suga’s mother had made the comment once that Tobio seemed older than he really was. But then, his mother hadn’t seen Tobio looking in the sandbox of the playground near home for buried treasure (by buried treasure, Tobio meant gold-plated volleyballs). He was an only child, much like Suga was, and his parents always seemed too busy to pay him much mind. Suga took it upon himself to collect Tobio each day and hold his hand as they crossed Tobio’s front lawn into Suga’s and then into the backyard to toss to each other.

 

Suga had made sure Tobio had gotten first pick of the sandwiches his mother made, and tied up his sneakers when they came undone, despite how often Tobio insisted that he was a big boy and he could handle it. Sometimes it was just worth it, Suga figured, to see Tobio pouting; he’d puff out his cheeks and screw his eyebrows together in indignation.

“Koushi,” Tobio said. “What does married mean?”

Tobio pushed at Suga’s back, insistent that yes, he could push Suga on the swings, and he had built up a lot of muscle yesterday helping his mom. Suga rocked on his feet and let Tobio believe he was successfully pushing him. Suga looked at him over his shoulder.

“It’s when you put a ring on someone you really like and don’t want to leave so that they’ll be with you forever,” Suga said.

“Do you have to have a ring?” Tobio said, grunting.

“I think so, yeah.”

Suga could feel Tobio nodding his head against his back. Suga planted his feet on the ground and then twisted to face Tobio. He pointed to the abandoned volleyball by his mother’s daisies.

“Why don’t we do that instead?”

Tobio’s eyes lit up.

-

Suga started school two months later. Tobio would already be waiting for him on his doorstep when he’d return, with a hopeful expression and his volleyball tucked under his chin. Suga wasn’t sure whether he or Tobio was more upset over the whole thing. Tobio leaned against Suga’s shoulder “helping” him with his homework as he wrote out his vocabulary. A lot of times Tobio’s parents would have to come and collect him since he’d fall asleep on the couch next to Suga watching cartoons and eating dinner. When the third weekend following Suga’s start to school came, Tobio thrust out a looped bunch of frayed strings into Suga’s hands.

“What’s this, Tobio?” Suga asked.

“A ring,” Tobio said. “I don’t like it when you leave.”

Suga flushed despite himself and put the ring on his finger. It was a bit tight, blue and black and a little hastily tied together.  Tobio was holding his breath as Suga held up his hand. Suga pressed his hand against his chest with a bright smile.

“How does it look?”

“N-nice!”

-

Suga’s dad got a new job. The only thing Suga could hear when his parents sat him down and showed him pictures of a house they’d found, with a little swing seat on the porch, was that they had to move. Suga fingered the frayed ends of his ring on his finger, fighting down the wobble in his lip. He’d have to leave his nice teacher behind, and the friends he’d made at school. He’d have to leave behind his swingset and the old, one-eyed cat two houses down, and the sweet granny that called to him on his way to school. He’d have to leave Tobio behind.

The knock on the door interrupted Suga’s thoughts as his mother rose to get it. When his mother returned, she had her hand on Tobio’s head as she smiled, if somewhat sadly, at Suga.

“Tobio is here, honey,” She said.

-

Tobio was fighting back his tears fiercely, Suga could see. His nose was dripping and so were his eyes as he screwed his mouth into a frown in an effort to hold it off. He opened his mouth to speak and only hiccupped. Suga squeezed his hand.

“Y-You can’t l-leave,” Tobio said. “W-W-We’re _enraged_.”

Suga smiled sadly, squeezing Tobio’s hand again. He looked down at the ring Tobio gave him and sighed.

“It’s _engaged_ , silly,” Suga said. “I promise I won’t forget about you, so don’t you forget about me either.”

“I’ll never forget you,” Tobio said, sniffling harshly.

Suga slid a ring onto Tobio’s finger, perfectly rounded and bright green and black. Tobio’s eyes widened, looking between Suga and the ring excitedly. Tobio’s cheeks tinged a light pink as he gave Suga a wobbly smile.

-

Suga fumbled, and his wallet skidded out from his hands onto the ground. His coins spilled out as a few bills flapped in the cold, light breeze. Kageyama bent to pick it up, dusting it off as he handed it back to Suga. He paused, enraptured by the frazzled blue string that was peeking out from one of the pockets. His brows furrowed as if the world was passing before his eyes, and Suga became worried for a moment.

“Suga-san,” Kageyama said. “What’s this thing?”

“Ahh, it’s – it’s kind of silly actually,” Suga said. “I got it from a childhood friend long ago. I can’t really bear to part with it.”

“May I see it?”

“Ah, well, if you want to, I guess.”

Kageyama gently fished it out and then placed the wallet into Suga’s palm. He cradled the little frazzled loop of string. It was faded and old, thin and brittle, but clearly cared for. It looked like a poor attempt at a ring, that surely couldn’t fit Suga’s too big, but slender fingers.

“Your childhood friend gave it to you?” Kageyama asked.

He kept the ring in his palm as he reached into his back pocket, and quickly tried to open his own wallet. He fumbled and nearly dropped his too as he reached between what looked like Suga’s notes for hand signals to a pale red ring of yarn. It had begun to fray, too, but seemed to be in good enough condition. Suga’s breath caught in his throat, as he reached out for Tobio’s ring of yarn. Suga looked up at Kageyama, caught between surprise and a smile that was breaking out across his face. The corners of his eyes felt wet.

Suga breathed out one word, “Tobio.”

-

Under their gloves, Kageyama and Suga wore thicker rings of yarn, a temporary place-holder for the future. Kageyama curled his hand further around Suga’s, trying to feel the slight outline of the ring on his finger. Suga bumped their shoulders together and squeezed his hand.

“I told you I’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is their age-gap as kids too weird? Cuz it kind of feels that way. Kageyama in the fic has already turned five by the time Suga’s getting ready to move. So it’s more like a year and some months gap than a two year gap. 
> 
> Also shout out to tumblruser youngsterhammy for having super great tags, you have super great tags. I read everyone’s tags lol
> 
> anyway, hit up my inbox if you have any concerns or critiques or want to drop a headcanon.
> 
> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98759492043/kagesuga-week-day-7-anything


End file.
